


Feelings

by LiamDeLioncourt



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, hartley has a crush, i found this in my drafts and i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamDeLioncourt/pseuds/LiamDeLioncourt
Summary: "Kiss me."Hartley looked up from his computer. "What?""Just kiss me, okay? It'll make sense later."





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so um hi. i'm so sorry for this but i fount it in my drafts and i figured out i can't actually continue it. the original idea was five times hartmon kissed and it supposedly didn't mean anything and one time it meant everything. cliche i know but i felt inspired back then and idk what but something happened and this was the only thing that came out from the original idea in the end. it's light and i'm sorry it's so short and i hope you all enjoy it :)

"Kiss me."  
Hartley looked up from his computer. "What?"  
"Just kiss me, okay? It'll make sense later." Cisco seemed desperate. If the circumstances had been different, Hartley would've made a joke just to tease him.  
"Cisco, I'm not going to-" The rest of Hartley's sentence was muffled by Cisco's hand gripping his sweater and Cisco's lips on his. _Fuck_. He closed his eyes and started kissing him back. Hartley ran his hand through Cisco's long dark hair. Cisco deepened the kiss and Hartley let out a small moan. _God, it felt amazing._ Cisco's lips were so soft against Hartley's and he found himself getting lost in Cisco's touch and his hair and his lips and just in Cisco. He never wanted this moment to end. He heard a slight chuckle before Cisco pulled away with a small smile.  
"Thank you, dude! I owe you a big one."  
Of course it was too good to be true. Of course Cisco did it just to impress some random girl or something. Of course Hartley was too dumb to fall for it. To fall for him. He let out a sigh and tried to distract himself with working on whatever he did before stupid Cisco and his stupid soft lips interrupted him. He wanted to hate Cisco. Hate his perfect lips and perfect hair and his perfect everything. But unfortunately for him, wanting to hate someone and actually hate them are two different things to do. Stupid crushes. Stupid _Cisco_.

 


End file.
